First Loves Can Work Out
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kuroo has always loved Daichi but was too chicken to tell him and so years went by until they finally met again and that spark is still there he sets out to get his man this time around no matter what! Implied past DaiSuga and current OiSuga


First Loves Can Work Out

A/N: As promised I am back with some KuroDai! I had a lot of fun writing this little one-shot! It shall have past DaiSuga and current OiSuga incorporated in it but will focus on KuroDai's relationship. Prompt given to me once again by the awesome and amazing Nina3491! Please R&R

Kuroo's POV

I released a soft sigh as my work mates dragged me to a strip club but in this strip club all the strippers were male. Yes the first thing they decided to do upon finding out that I was gay and that my love was unrequited was to take me to a gay strip club. I wasn't expecting for this night to be particularly fun but I couldn't just flat out refuse them and so they dragged me through the front doors.

I sat through every performance not really bothering to look just slowly drinking my alcoholic drinks. So you can imagine how surprised I was when I saw a face from my past walk up to me in here dressed as one of the strippers. "Daichi…" I muttered I hadn't seen him since his marriage to Sugawara about six years ago. He waved at me in greeting a big smile gracing his handsome features "what are you doing in this sort of place? What about Sugawara? Does he know about this?" I asked all in one go.

"Well actually Sugawara and I are now divorced we have four wonderful kids and are still on good terms with each other, he's actually in a new relationship with Oikawa, he makes Sugawara happy and the kids seem to like him enough," he told me with a small smile "and yes Suga does know about this and is completely fine with it it's not like I'm sleeping with random men, I mean I have four kids to provide for and I want them to have the best upbringing possible so I needed to take a second job."

I simply nodded along until something hit me if they were divorced then that meant he was on the market again and there was no way I was going to let this chance pass me by. I'd fallen for him from the moment I first laid eyes on him but I was too much of a coward to confess and so Sugawara beat me to it, that was not going to happen again.

I started to come to the club every day to see him we hung out afterwards too I kept dropping subtle little hints each time like flirting with him or little touches that were definitely meant as more than a friend but he was a lot denser than I first realised. When I caressed his hand and told him that I liked him he simply blushed and laughed it off, ruffling my hair he told me he liked me too and that he always had I was a fun person to hang with.

I sighed heavily really wanting to face palm as he was clearly missing the point as always but I wouldn't give up. I decided to try flirting a little more shamelessly even spanking him on the arse a lot but he just blushes and takes as if I was patting him on the back. Even when I got drunk and ended up telling him all sorts of lewd things that I'd like to do to him he still thought I was joking.

Feeling more and more frustrated I turned to the only person I could ever talk to about my personal problems and who also knew of my unrequited love for the younger male, Kenma. I knocked on his door waiting for him to answer which of course took him far longer than normal people clearly he was playing another new game which was more important than his long-time friend. When he opened the door and saw the state of me he said nothing simply just opening the door wide and stepping aside to allow me entrance. I walked to his room and sat on the edge of his bed when he was seated beside me I opened up to him "I've been courting Daichi for a month now ever since I found out he and Suga are now divorced and every time I flirt with him or openly tell him what I want to do to him he just thinks I'm joking or that I mean it as a friend it just won't get through to him," I confessed while running hand through my hair.

The smaller male lets out a sigh of his own at my predicament "well Kuroo if he's that blind then there's only one thing you can do you just have to kiss him and tell him that you love him romantically, you have to spell it out for Daichi," he informs me giving me a sympathetic glance before going back to his game. I sighed and lay down on the bed resting my head on his knee allowing myself some time to think about it, I had a couple of hours until Daichi's show anyway, I needed to think about just what I was going to say to the dense idiot that I loved so much so that he wouldn't punch me in the face and never talk to me again once I'd kissed him.

When I had worked up the courage to, I left Kenma's house and headed for the strip joint. I took a deep breath before heading inside, I took my usual seat ordered my usual drink and waited for the show to start. When the lights dimmed I knew it was about to start so I focused on the pole waiting for the show to officially start. When the lights came on again he was leaning against the pole his perfectly round arse on show with tight pants and I found myself following every move of those sensual hips of his.

When he was done with his show he slipped from the stage and I waited for him to join me however when he didn't show I got out of my seat to make sure that everything was alright and it was quite apparent after a minute that things most certainly were not alright. One of Daichi's fans was completely wasted and had cornered him when he got off stage, this sleaze was trying to force Daichi to take his money so he could have a taste of him and he was definitely not taking no for an answer. He kept telling him how much he wanted to lick every inch of his gorgeous body and how he wants to fuck him so hard a very embarrassed and uncomfortable Daichi keeps rejecting him and trying to push him off but this guy isn't budging, the cheeky asshole even manages to force a kiss on the raven and spanks his ass.

I growled at this and charged in punching him in the face as hard as I could which in turn successfully moves him from blocking the raven against the wall. Despite this the drunk guy is still not taking no for an answer he gets up from the floor and tries once more to get him into bed. Getting beyond pissed off with how persistent this drunkard twat was being when Daichi clearly wasn't interested in going with this guy for a second, I lost it I started to beat the hell out of him for basically trying to rape my best friend and crush I didn't stop till the bouncer pulled me off and he was black and blue and bleeding. The owner came out looking from me to Daichi then to the client and back again clearly displeased with what had happened but not because this dumb client was sexually harassing their staff oh no it was because I'd just attacked their highest paying patron and as such Daichi suffered for it as the owner decided to fire him instead of kick the pompous asshole out.

I waited outside as Daichi had to go in and promptly get changed and grab his things, when he came out I couldn't even look at him I mean I'd just cost him his job even if I was in the right for defending him but I didn't even know if he'd see it that way or not and the last thing I wanted was for him to be mad at me. We headed back to his place and to my utter surprise instead of shouting at me he spoke to me calmly "thank you Kuroo for defending me I'm not mad at you for what you did honestly I was rather flattered that you'd go that far just for me," he told me clearly seeing that I was worried about his reaction.

I didn't say a word instead I simply just simply turned and hugged him as tightly as I physically could without hurting him. Just like that I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer I had to get them out and I had to make sure he understood exactly what I meant. "I love you so much Daichi…there's no way I could sit back and let some nobody touch you…" I told him honestly "I lost you once to Suga because I was too much of a coward to tell you how I really felt I'm not going to let that happen again not if I can help it…"

I could tell without looking at his face that he was shocked by what I'd just told him and that he needed a few moments to process it and to understand that I wholly meant what I said with all my heart. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke, "are you sure about this Kuroo..?" he asked gazing down at me.

I pulled back enough to look into those beautiful deep brown eyes of his "I'm sure," I told him and decide to show him just how sure I am. My hands go up to cup his face bringing him in for a sweet and loving kiss that after a moment deepened into a fierce and passionate kiss with our tongues battling with each other for dominance. I pushed him down onto the couch before promptly removing all our clothes and then straddling his lips so I could lean in to place another loving kiss to those sweet soft lips that I thought for sure I was already addicted to. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

A small smile found its way onto Daichi's lips as love welled up in his eyes and I could see without need for words just how he felt about me and that was all that mattered. I pulled my bag over and routed around in it till I found what I was looking for, the tube of lube, once found I pulled it out and poured a generous amount onto my fingers before lightly probing his entrance with a slick finger. A light shiver ran up his spine at my touch as he let out a small grunt which turned into a small groan as I pushed the first finger past the tight rings of muscle.

I thrust my finger into his entrance at a fast pace as he seemed to not mind the intrusion much and I soon added the second finger which gained me a small wince to which I leaned forward and kissed his lips soft and slowly distracting him. I started to scissor my fingers making sure to stretch them as wide as I could not wanting to hurt him as much as possible. He soon started to let out small moans and groans in pleasure so I added the third and final finger.

He let out a small groan of pain as the last finger pushed its way inside but as I changed the angle of my fingers and hit that sensitive nub that was buried deep inside him he soon let out a cry of ecstasy "a-again! R-right there!" he cried out as I hit that spot again drawing out yet another loud moan from those beautiful lips. Soon he was pushing his hips back against them doing his best to get my fingers to go deeper so I figured he was stretched enough. I pulled back and removed my fingers which gained me the cutest little whine at the loss. I pecked his lips once before grabbing the lube again pouring a generous amount onto my erection. When it was slick enough I grabbed his legs pushing them back towards him before lining myself up to his entrance, I thrust into him in one quick movement not stopping till I was buried to the hilt into his tight, wet, warmth that was his entrance.

It felt absolutely incredible and I was finding it hard to believe that I was really buried balls deep into the object of all my love and affection for over six years. It felt far better than I could have ever imagined or dreamed of and I was going to make sure that Daichi too felt the utmost pleasure from this too. I angled my thrusts so that they hit his prostate with perfect accuracy gaining me the most delectable moans and cries of pleasure. As I continued to pound into him mercilessly I bent down to bite onto the sensitive flesh on his inner thigh sucking onto it leaving a big red mark that was sure to bruise in the morning, it being my way of claiming him as my own.

The added stimulation from the bite caused him to cum hard all over our stomachs his convulsing walls around my erection made it hard for me to keep it together; I leaned in and captured those lips in a deep, loving kiss which he happily returned his eyes shut tight as he rode out his orgasm. All that was passing through my mind as I watched him writhing, panting and moaning beneath me was how much I loved this man and how far I'd go to make sure he was eternally happy for the rest of my life, I was never going to let this man leave and I was never going to let him be sad or upset again.

I kissed him once more as my thrusts became more and more erratic, once we parted for air once more he surprised me "I love you…Kuroo…" he told me into between pants and moans. Just hearing those words from his lips was enough to send me over the edge as I came hard spilling my seed inside him.

I blushed deep red at this rather embarrassed that all it took was him telling me he loved me for me to cum. He on the other hand cupped my face and kissed me once more clearly happy with himself. Letting go of my embarrassment enough to kiss him back I mumbled, "I love you too Daichi…so, so much…" he smiled against my lips now and pecked them once more.

"I know," he told me, love shining through in those dark brown orbs. I grinned at this pecking his lips again before pulling back enough so I could pull out of him. I then promptly collapsed on top of him not having the energy at this moment to move to the bed, I was sure that Daichi was in the same situation as I was so for now here would do.

"I can't wait to see your kids," I told him seriously now as I hugged him to me "I'm never going to let you go so they will be my kids too and of course it'll be nice to see Sugawara and Oikawa again," I added with a smile as the softest smile ever made its way onto his lips.

"Yeah I can't wait for you to meet them either Kuroo I'm sure they will love you almost as much as I do, I'm sure Sugawara would be delighted to see you again as well," he voiced with that happy smile still on his lips. I chuckled and ran my hands through his sweaty raven locks. "When I can move again I'll talk to Suga about us going over there to see them," he said with a chuckle "If you're still up for it by then I mean things will probably be awkward but I'd be delighted if you would," he added.

I chuckled at this shaking my head at his silliness "of course I will anything that will make you happy or smile I'll definitely do even if it means selling my soul to the devil," I told him seriously and I meant every word.

He pouted a little at this which was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen in my life "you're not allowed to sell your soul to the devil no matter what because what would I do without you if that happened?" he voiced now.

I chuckled kissing the tip of his nose "alright I'll make sure to remember that, no selling my soul to the devil, got it~" I told him with a grin and he nodded with a note of relief on his face. "I really, REALLY love you…" I found myself saying once more.

Now it was his time to smile at my silliness "I really love you too~ now we should try and get some rest even if it will be awkward fitting the both of us on this couch~" he said with a smile and I nodded in agreement. I pulled him as close to me as I could and with a content sigh I let my eyes slide shut drifting into a blissful sleep.

The End

A/N: Ahh it's complete! I really do like this ship and surprisingly it's rather rarer than I thought it would be so I'm delighted to add my work to it. I'd also like to thank CinnamonToastMelly for their lovely review on my Little Giant X Akiteru fanfiction I wasn't expecting such a lovely and beautiful review or compliment it really gave me motivation to complete this fic and for more Haikyuu ones! I hope I can continue to write stuff that you will love! I'm also happy to hear that someone thinks the same way about Akiteru as I do I have plenty more Akiteru ships to write as time goes on! Next I'm planning to write KuroLev and/or LevYaku.


End file.
